


There is Something Sinister in the Shadows (and I can Only Fear of what to Come)

by Lunan95



Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 19th Century, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Horror, Confession, Day Two, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Loneliness, M/M, TMAHC Week, Treating/Distracting From Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week, day 2.Prompt: Treating/Distracting From Injuries, Confession, Fear----Doctor Fanshawe was normally a realistic man, but living in a world that are infested by supernatural manifestations of fear and facing the possibility that he may lose his friends into thesedread powers...Fanshawe prays that pure, innocent Barnabas Bennett will at least be spared. Even if Barnabas' amour Sir Lukas is inching closer to lose himself to the Forsaken...despite his promises.
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett & Jonathan Fanshawe, Barnabas Bennett/Mordechai Lukas
Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898428
Kudos: 8





	There is Something Sinister in the Shadows (and I can Only Fear of what to Come)

“Please enlighten me,” The doctor started while he kept doing his current work, cleaning the open cut from any infections caused by bacteria and gently wrapping the hand with bandages. “How come you always appear with some sort of ailing and in need of my assistance?”

Barnabas was quiet, looking down. “Doctor Fanshawe, I’m in massive debt to your extraordinary kindness-”

“None of that now. We may be acquaintances to one person in common, however I regard you as my friend.” Jonathan Fanshawe replied calmly. “Barnabas, dear friend. Something is bothering you and it’s not usual that you slip up during fencing practices.”

He was silent for a long while. “Doctor Fanshawe...Jonathan. I must admit,” Barnabas started with a slight tremor in his voice. “Fear has settled down, deep in my heart and it feels...it feels like it strangles me, making my blood freeze like ice and the gnawing feeling of being watched is getting to me.”

Jonathan Fanshawe watched his friend with a concerned eye, frowning. “So you are feeling it as well.” He finally spoke. “The sensation of being watched, observed despite there seems to be nothing there.” He gave a frustrated sigh. “Albrecht should’ve left those cursed books where they belonged, I’ve told him many times!”

“D-do you think it has to do with those books?” Barnabas meekly asked. “I mean...he’s quite taken with them, never stops trying to read them despite the script is in a language no one have ever seen.”

“The foolish man took books from a grave, Barnabas.” Fanshawe hissed. “A resting place for a dead man! I don’t understand what Albrecht was thinking! He’s always been a little...odd, given he isn’t exactly an Englishman. But even that is not normal in anyone's standard.”

Barnabas swallowed. “He told Mr. Magnus that he felt compelled to take the books, his curiosity overwhelmed him as if he thirsted in a land of desert and just found a cup of water.” He explained. “But...something feels wrong with these books, I feel watched every time we’ve been invited to Albrecht’s estate and it’s...uncomfortable.”

“I must admit that even I feel unsettled.” Fanshawe made a confession which surprised Barnabas. “There is something sinister about those books. But my concerns have been unanswered, both by Albrecht and Jonah. They are convinced there must be a new, vast knowledge hidden in those books.”

“I do not like it.” Barnabas muttered, letting his hand trace over the bandages of his other, injured hand. “Sir Lukas ignores those books, lucky man.”

“I’d say lucky you, as he’s taken a great liking to you.” Fanshawe said as he placed his tools back in his little medical kit. “Barnabas, he is rather fond of you.”

Barnabas sighed. “I know...I know. I just can’t help to feel something may go wrong, every time he’s leaving to meet with his relations.”

“The Lukas clan...I hear they’re not very friendly. But Mordechai seems rather resilient towards them, given how the Lukases were against your union.” Fanshawe mused on his thoughts. “However, I heard they’ve gotten rather religious as of late.”

Barnabas nodded. “Yes...I think something strange is going on. It’s like I can sense it in the air and I’ve only been at Moorland House once in Mordechai’s company. It felt...cold. Desolate. Lonely.”

“Hm, perhaps that happens to be why Mordechai made the decision to not bring you there anymore.” Fanshawe voiced his theory. “He cares for you a lot, but I’ve warned him to not try to listen too much to what his relatives tell him; they are very against your union for some reason.”

Barnabas opened his mouth, he looked pale as snow. “I know he doesn’t listen to them but...I fear their words may lock into his mind. Mordechai, he isn’t as invincible as he assumes...I fear for his fate, he’s gotten too drawn to weather occurrences such as mist and fog.” He inhaled a shaky breath. “Doctor...I fear for him. I may lose him…”

“You won’t.” Fanshawe reached for Barnabas’ good hand and held it, grounding him from his fears. “He loves you. He’s vowed, pledged for a life with only you. I’ve never seen a man more dedicated to a man he loves more than him.”

Barnabas nodded, blinking away unshed tears and relished in the physical comfort. “Right. Right...he loves me and I love him. That’s right…”

“Here now.” Fanshawe spoke and pulled his friend into a warm embrace, letting Barnabas cling to him as he shook by fear. The fear of something sinister watching them and the prospect to lose your loved one to what may consume him. 

Fanshawe sat there and held onto Barnabas who still trembled, afraid of what would come. He sincerely hoped there would be a happy ending to this, but something told him that may not be the case.

  
_ ‘My Lord and Savior, please be merciful and watch over my friends’ lives. Now I fear what may come towards us, leading us to a terrible fate.’ _ He told a prayer in his mind, hoping it’ll be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, featuring our 19th century gents. Y'know, the ones that aren't actually total villains with powers.
> 
> Barnabas Bennett was a cute muffin who deserved better and Fanshawe gets gold medal for shooting down Jonah by pure willpower.
> 
> It's also kinda companion in my verse where Mordechai Lukas was an _entirely different_ person before he became a Lonely avatar. Yeah, sad stuff for you who know Barnabas' fate.


End file.
